Sequel to Unlimited Feelings
by M-H1996
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby start high school this time! What's going to happen this time!
1. Chapter 1

The first project of the new year

**What's up! Yes, I'm making a sequel to this story. Just read and review if you'd like :)**

**If you don't like it then all you losers can suck it! XD**

**My friend Coolio527 was killed in a car accident so he's gone. Eric and I are writing for the sequel. **

Another year, but this year won't be the same as the last one. This time Mordecai's in high school, the start of high school. He got up early, walked downstairs, and packed his bag.

"Mordecai, I heard half the middle school was in wreck." Mordecai's mom said with her wings holding the newspaper. Mordecai's eyes widened quickly. He knew what she was talking about. During the middle school prom, he encountered a shape shifter that ALMOST KILLED HIM. Thanks to some Beatles music he was able to defeat the shape shifter.

He looked back at her. "Uh, I don't, mom," Mordecai said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" His mother asked. He couldn't just say that he was trying to run away from a shape shifter that tried to kill him for no reason, like she'll buy that. "I don't know, mom!"

"You seem like you did something."

"Okay, I'll come clean. A shape shifter tried to kill me while I ran down the halls with my friends as we tried to defeat the shape shifter. Luckily he was weakened by music from the 60's so we beat him." Mordecai said. His mother burst out laughing as she tossed the newspaper on the table.

"Just go to school and stop lying." His mother said.

He BASICALLY told her the whole thing, but who's going to believe that a shape shifter ran around in a school. Mordecai just shrugged his shoulders again and walked out of the house.

X

High school

"Dude, this place is awesome."

Rigby looked at his blue jay friend. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, so."

"Another freaking year! Its like middle school all over again!"

Mordecai looked at the classes around him. "I can't wait for this year!"

"Well, I can!"

X

Mordecai walked inside the class with a bunch of students throwing a bunch of paper balls everywhere. The class itself was rioting. "High school." Mordecai said as he walked to an open seat. He put his bag down.

"Hey, birdie! Catch!" One student said, throwing the garbage at Mordecai. All the kids started to laugh. He simply pushed the garbage off the desk with one of his wings. In the next second the teacher came in with all the students quieting down. He stared down the students with his dark brown eyes.

"I see nobody can keep their cool, so we're going to have a project on a subject."

Some of the students looked up in shock. Most of them wanted to just punch the teacher in the face. "Groups of two, each research topics you get out of a bag, and if you don't turn in any research in two weeks, you'll all receive F's."

The students jaws dropped in shock. They got out of their seats, pairing up with people. "I guess I should pair up with somebody."

He got up from his seat. "Young blue jay, I think there's somebody's in the back for you." The teacher said, pointing in the back of the class. Mordecai walked up to the back of the class to the student. The student himself looked up from his desk and dropped his jaw in shock. "Aww, not you!" The falcon yelled in annoyance.

"Look, you might not like me, but we need to work together to get a good grade on this project."

Eric gave him a stare, as if ready to beat him up. "I would rather fail this project then work with you!"

"These grades count for college, dude. Universities and colleges look at this. Do you want to work at some lame park with an annoying boss yelling at you to stop slacking off?!"

"No! I work at the Shack Stack a few blocks from here with my stupid uncle. I already have $500. I'm saving up for an awesome I-Pod!" Eric said, looking up happily.

"Whatever, lets just get a topic." Mordecai said, bringing his wing in the bowl. He grabbed a piece of paper and opened it. "Shape shifters?!" Mordecai protested.

Eric's eyes widened. "Uh, what was that?"

"See for yourself." Mordecai said, giving him the piece of paper. Eric looked at the piece of paper. "That's easy! I was friends with a shape shifter. Actually, I'm still friends with a shape shifter."

Mordecai sighed, disappointingly. "Well, I was almost killed by a shape shifter."

Eric looked back at Mordecai. "You were?" Eric said, shocked.

"Yeah, he had a form of this crow. It was pretty weird." Mordecai said. Eric's shocked face turned into a smile. "Lance can be pretty funny at times," Eric brought his talons up on the desk, "Especially at the 8th grade prom!" He said, crossing his wings behind his head.

"8th grade prom?" Mordecai responded.

Eric nodded in agreement. "That stupid shape shifter was after me! How is that funny?!" Mordecai said, angry at the falcon.

"It was funny because he was going after you! You were lucky to beat him." Eric said.

"Whatever, dude. Let's just work together to get this project done."

Eric looked at Mordecai, questioningly. "Ever since I met you, I've always been trying to get you brutally hurt. I'm gonna fail this project and try on the next one." Eric said, closing his eyes.

X

Nutrition

"How's your first day, dude?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

"First day of school?! I don't how to put it, dude. Oh yeah! IT SUCKS!" Rigby yelled out the last words in anger.

"Calm down, dude. It's the first day. I don't know why you're getting so angry."

"Its the first day of school! I hate school, especially the first day."

"You hate this day?! Dude, I have to finish a project with the same bird that tried to kill me multiple times."

"That sucks! But I'm sure that I have a worse day than you." Rigby complained, as he took a sip from his drink.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm with the guy that almost murdered me a few months ago." Mordecai said.

"Guys, they have amazing food here!" Tyler said, putting his tray down with a bunch of food.

"What's so great about it?" Rigby said.

"You can pick any food you want! How amazing is that?!" Tyler said. He grabbed the food he had and took a bite out of it.

X

6th period

"Are you in all my classes?!" Eric said.

"Yeah, why are you getting mad?"

"Maybe its because I don't like you."

Mordecai sighed. "Why do you hate me?! We never actually had a conversation just us two without fighting. Actually, this is the first time I'm actually talking to you."

Eric glared at Mordecai. "That's it! You're getting it!"

The falcon grabbed a dodge ball near him and threw it towards Mordecai. The blue jay dodged it right away. The ball hit the wall and hit the falcon in the beak. "I'm not working with you anymore!"

"What about that project?"

"Just come to my house, we'll destroy that lame project."

"I don't know where your house is."

"That's why I'm writing you down some instructions!" Eric said, taking a piece of paper and writing down the instructions. After a few minutes, he gave the piece of paper to Mordecai.

Mordecai looked at the sloppy work, questioning the instructions. "I can't follow this!" Mordecai retorted, looking at the paper.

"How can you not?! All you have to do is find the Albert theater and take a right to get to Berry street. After that, you find my address, which is 1476. I forgot to write it on there, but you are smart enough to memorize four simple numbers." Eric said, grinning at Mordecai.

"What does your house look like?"

"A painted, gray house with a garage at the left side, and a red El Camino in the parking space."

"I don't know, dude. I'm still questioning going to your house. You DID try to hurt me in the past."

"Look, just follow these directions and you'll be fine!"

X

Eric's home

Mordecai got out of his house and looked at the directions Eric sloppily wrote down on a piece of paper. He said that it was on Berry street, address 1476, and near the Albert theaters. The Albert theaters were pretty far from his house. Berry street is about 10 blocks away from his house up north.

"I can drive you to your friend's house if you need a ride." His mom said.

"Thanks, mom. I really need this ride because I have no clue where Berry street is."

Mordecai's mom let out a laugh. "Berry street is not that far from here. It'll be a quick drive, trust me."

X

"And we're here!" Mordecai's mother said, stopping the car. Mordecai looked out the window to the street. Dogs chasing cats, dirt everywhere, and a lot of gunfire heard from everywhere. "I don't think I want to go to the house anymore." Mordecai said, feeling frightened.

"Oh, no you don't! It might not be the best looking street, but if you could destroy a middle school, you can easily walk in a street like this."

"Mom, I didn't destroy that sc-

"Just

X

"How are we going to start this thing?" Mordecai said.

" By searching up the topic, obviously! Lets hurry up before Darren gets here." Eric said, looking around in fear.

"That's the first time I ever saw you scared. Who's Darren?"

"Darren is my uncle, and he's pretty abusive. I just don't know why he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, dude. Probably he's just having a bad day." Mordecai said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're telling me 10 years is having a bad day!"

"10 years! That's painful!"

"Just stop talking about it. Lets just get this stupid project over with." Eric said, turning on the lap top.

X

"Did you find anything?" Eric said, skimming around sites.

"No, nothing yet." Mordecai said, looking over the computer. "Alright! I got something!" Eric said, happily.

"What does it say about them?" Mordecai asked. Eric looked at the writing on the lap top. "How shape shifters get their Earth form? Shape shifters get their Earth form by-" Eric's eyes widened as he stopped reading the text on the lap top.

"What is it, dude?"

"Shape shifters get their Earth form by taking the soul out of their prey."

Mordecai looked back at him, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the-

"Hey, idiot!"

"Is there anything wrong, Darren?" Eric said, shaking a bit.

"Of course there's something wrong!"

Eric flinched.

"Uh, what's wrong?"

"You keep stealing money from the cash register."

"Dude, I haven't! You said I was going to get $200 by working for four days without a break, and I did do that. Ten hours in a row, dude. From 1:00 pm to 11:00 pm." Eric responded, looking even more frightened.

Darren punched him right in the stomach. "Next time you steal money, you're fired!"

"I'm sorry for stealing money, Darren. I promise it won't happen again."

"You better be sorry." Darren said, closing the door and leaving the two in the room.

"Are you okay?!"

Eric looked at Mordecai, hiding his tears. "Shut up, loser! I don't need your help!"

"I know why you're so defensive and a big douche."

"No you don't!"

"You're a douche because your uncle treats you badly. The pain you bring on people is the pain you wish you can put on your uncle!" Mordecai said. Eric's eyes widened. He wiped his eyes immediately. "Shut up! You don't know me!"

X

Woods

"Why are we in the woods?" Mordecai said, holding his wings due to the cold winds. Eric looked around the trees. "I was thinking we can ace this project by actually having something to show."

"We can by writing it up! Have you ever heard of that?" Mordecai said.

"We'll show that stupid teacher a real shape shifter!" Eric said, tossing a bag to Mordecai.

He caught the bag and gave it a look. "You're saying we're going to capture a shape shifter."

Eric nodded yes.

"How are we going to capture one?" Mordecai asked. Eric looked at the equipment he had. "We'll catch him with these things."

Eric showed him all the tools he had.

"Where'd you get those?!"

Eric smirked. "My uncle deserves to get things stolen from him. He thinks I'm stealing stuff, then he can keep thinking that I'm stealing stuff."

X

"Where is this shape shifter?" Mordecai said, looking around the woods.

"He's somewhere out here! I called him before we went outside. I told him to meet up here." Eric responded, looking up in the clouds.

"How are we going to catch him?"

Eric looked at Mordecai. "I said with these tools! I remember he has a weakness, but I forgot what band he gets weakened by."

Mordecai started to think. What band gets him weakened?! Only if he knew.

"He's coming! Quick! Hide! He can't see you!" Eric said.

"Why can't he see me?" Mordecai asked. Eric laughed, "I put a hit on you last time, dude! That's why he was after you."

Mordecai got even angrier. "Is that the guy that almost killed me?!"

Eric nodded in agreement. "He's gonna get it." Mordecai said.

The eagle turned into a crow right next to Eric. "Was up, Eric! Hey, sorry I couldn't hunt down that Mordecai." Lance said, looking disappointed. Eric dropped the bag and looked at Lance. "Its alright, Lance. He's an idiot, anyways. I was thinking if you can be in my project." Eric said, smiling at him.

"What?" Lance looked at Eric confused.

"Like show and tell! We have this pro-

"Project about shape shifters and you need me to show the class that I'm a shape shifter." Lance said, crossing his wings.

"How did you know that?!" Eric said in awe.

"I'm a shape shifter and I can easily read minds!"

Eric face palmed. He looked back at Lance a bit frightened. "Uh, how about that Earth thing."

Lance smiled. "You mean our Earth form!"

"Yeah! That! How come you took the soul of a young crow and why are you using his body for your silly Earth form." Eric said, sweating each second. Lance's face turned from smiling to serious.

"Do you seriously want to see my real form?!"

Eric soon was interested. "Actually, yeah! I really want to see what you really are. I remember Matz went speechless when I mentioned it."

"You will never see my true form."

Eric glared at Lance. "Fine then! I might as well go and tackle you!"

Eric jumped on top of Lance's back. "Mordecai! Quick hit him with something!"

Mordecai got out of the hiding place and hit the crow in the head. Lance turned and Mordecai hit Eric by accident. "Wrong bird, idiot!"

"I'm sorry dude." Mordecai said.

Lance threw Eric on the ground and his wings started to turn into purple flames.

"I know what his weakness is!"

Eric and Lance looked at Mordecai.

"You don't know my weakness! Stop stalling."

Mordecai got his phone out quickly played a Beatles song. Lance started to hold his head in pain. "This band sucks!" Eric said, holding his head in pain as well.

"Get your phone out and play some of their music! Quick!"

Eric got his phone out and played some music. Lance fell to the floor unconscious.

X

One week later

"Next we have Mordecai and Eric presenting their project about shape shifters."

Eric and Mordecai both walked up with a cage covered by a cloth.

"Well, we have a small little thing to show you." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, we have what is called a shape shifter!" Eric said, revealing the cloth. Lance was tied up in the cage.

"That's no shape shifter!" One kid said in the back of the class.

"Actually, he is. Lance is going to turn into an eagle or we'll just play some music." Eric said, almost playing play to the music. Lance's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay! I'll shape shift!"

Lance shape shifted into an eagle. The whole class, even the teacher were impressed.

X

**Eric- Hope you like this one! If not then suck it! HA! HA! JK!**

**Michael- I don't have any names for this story. If anybody has a name, I'll use it. We're short o ideas, so you can pm me if you'd like.**

**R. I. P. Coolio527**

**9-2-94 – 12-18-12 **


	2. Girls Can't Play Video Games

Girls Can't Play Video Games

**M-H1996- What's up?! Long wait, I know. Here's another chapter to the sequel. This one will be a Rigleen pairing. I'm going to have Eric in this one, too. So read and enjoy the chapter. Hope you like it. There will be a few serious things that ARE real in life. **

X

The second week of high school started off with club pickings. Students from various age groups went around to join clubs. Clubs such as chess club, game club, and etc.

"Dude, this rules!" Rigby said, throwing his arms in the air.

X

Game club room

"Dude, this place rules even more!" Rigy said, looking around the room.

MORE WORDS

"Uh, ever see that movie Taken?" Alex said with a smirk. Eric looked back at the two with a glare.

"No, what's it about?' Eileen said. She clapped happily and interested in the movie they were talking about.

"I have a job like that. It's the best job ever!" Alex said, laughing.

"What do you do in that job?" Eileen said. Eric and Alex stopped laughing. "It's none of your businesses!" Eric said.

"Yeah, you're lucky you're one ugly chick!" Alex commented. Eric and Alex high fived.

"I- I am?" Eileen said, looking down with tears.

Eric and Alex both laughed as they walked away from the two.

**X**

"To your left! No right! Eileen, they'll get you!" Rigby screamed every two seconds as he looked at the television. Soon enough the television read GAME OVER. Rigby and Eileen both sighed in disappointment.

"How am I going to beat them?" Eileen said, putting the controller on the table.

"Eileen, they're just dumb! They're afraid that you'll beat them." Rigby said, trying to cheer her up. Eileen smiled a bit.

"You really think so?"

Rigby's eyes widened when she answered back. He started to sweat. "Well, I need to go home. You know, homework and stuff." He said as he got up and ran out of the house.

Eileen's smile soon faded when he left. "Why do I even try?"

X

She walked outside of the house in the backyard. She walked a bit further, only to be stopped by a fall. She fell down to the ground.

"Need a hand?" A voice called out. Eileen looked up and saw a glowing white figure. The light was too bright for her in the beginning, but then she began to figure out what was it. The voice turned out to be an American eagle in a white robe. The eagle had a name tag on it saying, _Coolio's Angel._

Eileen took the wing of the eagle and the eagle helped her up. She looked at him with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Eileen said.

"My real name is Phillip Richards, but you can call me Coolio. Just like my name tag, see." The eagle pointed to the name tag with his dark brown, feathered wings.

"So, you're Coolio's Angel?" Eileen questioned.

"Indeed I am, Eileen." Coolio said, smiling back at her. Eileen looked frightened a bit. "How do you know my name?!" She question again. This time in a defensive way.

"Well, I'm an angel from up in the sky. I lost my life in a tragic car accident on December of 2012. That is why I'm an angel. See these awesome angel wings!" Coolio turned and showed her the glowing wings.

"Are you a guardian angel?" Eileen questioned.

"You can say it like that. But I was brought here to help the innocent in need of help. My boss brought me down here to help you defeat the evil." Coolio explained.

"Evil?" Eileen said. Coolio sighed as if he'll never get rid of Eileen's questions. "Eric Johnson and Alex Radvic say you suck at video games. Well, we'll prove to those losers that you are just as good as them, and maybe, even better."

"But Rigby's helping me. It's okay, Coolio. I don't need your help."

"I'm not saying to leave Rigby behind. I noticed that he left you just a few minutes ago to go do his homework. Like he's doing homework." Coolio responded.

"I just want him to notice me." Eileen said.

"I already know what the future's like for you. I gotta say, it's pretty sweet." Coolio pointed out. Eileen looked back at him. "Am I going to hook up with Rigby?!" Eileen said, tugging on Coolio's robe.

"Watch the robe, Eileen! My boss is going to kill me if I rip this one." Coolio pushed Eileen away and started wiping off the dust on his robe. "So." Eileen said.

Coolio stopped wiping the robe and looked back at Eileen. "What?" Coolio questioned. He was confused. "I want to know about my future."

"Eileen, just live your life. If you know about your future before it comes, then it won't come true. I'm being nice and I'm ruining it for you." Coolio said.

"I just want him to notice me." She said, again. Coolio hovered near her. He put a wing around her, trying to comfort the sad mole. "Eileen, the only way you'll be noticed by him if you play awesome skills on video games. It is obvious he's hiding something, but show him that you are an awesome video game player."

Eileen breathed in and then breathed out. "Sure, I'll do it."

"That's the way, Eileen! Here's one of the hardest games in the world!" Coolio said, tossing the game to Eileen. She looked at it with interest. "This game isn't even in stock yet. How did you get it?"

"Since I'm an angel, I can go into any year. I grabbed one of the most hardest games in the universe. People in the year 3040 couldn't finish it." Coolio said.

The cover was a dark red and a black. The game looked like it just came out of an evil place itself. "Forbidden Island?" Eileen read the cover of the game.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Coolio asked. Eileen didn't really look happy. "Look, I'll help you play this game. Then when the game against Eric comes, you'll know how to beat him in anyway."

Eileen didn't change her facial expression one bit. She still looked still. "How am I going to beat him by playing this game?" Eileen finally responded, still looking at the game.

"Once you beat this game, you'll be able to beat any game possible. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Coolio answered Eileen's question. She finally took her eyes of the game and brought her focus on Coolio.

"You really think I can beat this game?" She said. Coolio just chuckled. "Eileen, I know you're going to beat that game! Don't let anybody tell you what you can't do. And never, and I mean never, let anybody say you're not beautiful! You're a beautiful girl that shouldn't take any insults from idiots like that." Coolio said.

Eileen tightened her arms when she hugged Coolio. "Thanks." She said.

"Don't thank me, Eileen. You shouldn't thank somebody that's just telling the truth." Coolio said. Eileen tightened the hug even more. "Okay, okay! I get it, Eileen! Now, stop hugging me because I feel like I'm losing oxygen."

Eileen broke the hug right away. "I'm sorry, Coolio."

Coolio smiled. "Ha, I'm just messing with you. I can hold my breath forever. I'm an angel for heavens sake!"

"Well, thanks for helping me with the help." Eileen thanked Coolio.

"You're welcome, Eileen. And remember that whenever you need help, I'll be here." Coolio said as he faded away.

Eileen ran back inside to start up the game. At first the game seemed a bit easy, but out of nowhere, the game became harder and harder by the second. "How am I going to finish this?!"

Eileen looked at the cover of the game and picked it up. There was some writing on it.

_Eileen, this is how you can beat the game in just TWO HOURS. Amazing, huh? Alright, leave the zombies and dragons alone in the beginning, trust me. Strengthen yourself then fight them. Hope this helped. _

_ -Coolio's Angel_

She looked back at the game and tried the technique Coolio gave her. In just two hours the game was over. Eileen finished it. "Yes! I beat it!" Eileen cheered happily. She looked up. "Thanks for the tip, Coolio's Angel."

X

Game Club meeting

Eric was in there early, ready to beat the girl that dared go into the club. Alex was there as well. Taunting Rigby and Eileen for trying to join the club.

"You ready to go get beat, girl?!" Eric said, giving Eileen a glare.

"Actually, I'm not." Eileen replied. Alex and Eric laughed at her.

"What did you do to prepare, watch an inspirational movie?!" Alex said, laughing at Eileen. The falcon and the golden retriever both high fived.

"This might sound silly, but an angel helped me with my problem." Eileen replied. Alex and Eric laughed even louder when she said that.

"Listen, you pick the lame game we'll play. If you lose, your boy friend and you leave!" Eric said, motioning to the door. Rigby looked at him with an angry stare. "I'm not her boyfriend!"

"If you win, you and your boyfriend can stay in here."

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Rigby said, again.

Eileen handed Eric the same game Coolio handed to her. "What's this?!" Eric said, confused.

"It's a game called Forbidden Island." Eileen said, trying to help Eric. "My uncle Darren has every game in stock in the Shack Stack! How did he not here of this one?"

Eileen just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, lets just play this game and get this over with." The falcon said as he put the game in.

"Beat her, Eric!" Alex yelled.

"Beat this loser, Eileen!" Rigby yelled back.

Alex and Rigby both gave each other death glares. The game started with two different characters. In the end of the game, Eileen won. Eric and Alex looked shocked.

X

Snack Bar

"That was great, Eileen!" Rigby said, smiling back at her.

"Thanks, Rigby" She responded.

Rigby and Eileen received their drinks and fries. "Eileen, that was incredible what you did against Eric at the end of the game." Rigby said.

Eileen blushed right away. Rigby saw this and hid himself from blushing. "I got to go to the bathroom. I'll come back right away, Eileen." Rigby said, getting up from his seat.

The small mole was now alone, sitting in one of the seats by the smack bar. "I hear you won the game." A voice said.

Eileen turned to the voice. Coolio was hovering right near her. "Yes, yes I did. All thanks to you." Eileen smiled at Coolio.

"Well, I'm just an extra hand if you need any help. Congratulations on winning and being part of the game club with your friend."

"Thanks, Coolio. I couldn't do it without you." Eileen said.

"Well, you actually did it without me. I wasn't there to play the game, you were." Coolio said.

"I guess."

Coolio looked up in the sky. The clouds moved away from the sun. "Well, it's time for me to go. Stay strong."

Coolio hovered down the road as Ob lad di Ob la da started playing.

"I love this song!" He said.

**X**

**M-H1996- About the sex trafficking thing. Yeah, I have a friend in that kind of business. He came back to United States and now it's a big deal here. So hide all your girlfriends and sisters if you live in Los Angeles, because my friend's coming for em. If anybody doesn't have any knowledge of sex trafficking, I'll fill you in. It's an illegal business that kidnaps woman from ages 16 to 29 and makes them prostitutes. The woman that are kidnapped, you will never see again. Trust me, it is no laughing matter. **


End file.
